Breakfast and Other Stories
by Sarryn
Summary: A collection of PWP Carrot-centric shounen-ai/yaoi pieces. Ch. 5, -We need to have sex right now.- (PG13, Incest)
1. Breakfast

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sorcerer Hunters, but that hasn't stopped me from writing about them.

****

Warning: This story contains the themes of incest, and implied sex, and male/male relationships. If any of these may offend you, then stop reading. If, however, you do read this, in spite of my warnings, and find it offensive, then I have to say it is your own fault. This scene is of an erotic nature, but I have attempted to write it as tastefully as my ability allows.

****

Note: I will not accept any flames, however, comments and criticisms are welcome. I am under the assumption that anyone reading this has a clear understanding of the difference between flames and criticisms so I don't have to explain it. Here are some reason why I don't accept flames: **1) **they generally include an attack on the author's character without regard to previous or future works that may or may not be in the same vein, **2)** not only are they childish, but they make the writer of them sound immature and not old enough to read the material contained herein, **3)** flames help neither the author nor the flamer to improve the work and, therefore, are not constructive, **4)** if something is so offensive as to elicit the impulse to flame then it is better forgotten and not dwelled upon, **5) **you waste time writing it and I waste time reading and then deleting it, **6)** it won't do you any good to point out my lack of scruples, morals, intelligence, sanity, etc., because not only don't I care, but I won't listen.

So, anyway, please review and no flames.

Breakfast

Carrot stretched and ran a hand through his tousled hair. Soft dawn-light trailed icy gold fingers through the diaphanous curtains and wandered across the wood floor. It alighted upon crumpled garments and carelessly discarded footwear. He watched its cautious creep for an hour, two hours, until it bloomed palely upon his lover's face. 

A tender smile curved his lips and shone in his warm, brown eyes. He lifted a tangle of black hair and gently worked it free. His lover sighed softly and stirred. Sleepy black eyes opened and a small grin curved pink lips.

"Morning," Carrot murmured, letting the black strands slip from his fingers.

"You're up early," Marron remarked with a yawn.

"I've decided to actually eat breakfast at breakfast time." The younger boy laughed and brushed a soft kiss against the other's neck. 

"When did you wake up?"

"A few hours ago."

"A few hours ago?" Marron repeated incredulously. "What were you doing?"

"Watching the sun rise." The younger boy chuckled and ran a pale hand up his brother's tan chest. He paused a moment to marvel at the contrast between the lightness of his skin and the darkness of his brother's. 

"Why didn't you wake me? I could have kept you busy."

Carrot purred softly as the younger boy nibbled his neck and slid a leg over his waist. Strong arms pressed him close to the heat of the other's form. 

"This…this is why I don't…get to breakfast on…time," Carrot gasped, clutching his brother's shoulders. 

Marron rolled, holding the older boy close, until Carrot lay under him. He propped himself up on his hands, as if doing push ups, and grinned down at his prone brother.

"Are you hungry, niisan?" He shifted and Carrot gasped as he pressed their pelvises together. 

Dim light filtered through the thick curtain of Marron's hair. The older boy watched a dark smile curve his younger brother's perfect mouth. He shuddered at the press of an answering erection.

"I'm hungry," Marron purred lowering his body until he lay flush against the one beneath him. 

"For food!" Carrot yelped before a pair of warm lips distracted him from his audibly growling stomach.

Soft sighs and breathy moans filled the morning-lit room, as the two occupants fed off each other's willing mouths. Sweat-slicked limbs glowed in the cold light as they moved with the gentle movements of the lovers. 

"I need food…and air," Carrot declared squirming out from under his younger brother. He nearly reached the edge of the bed before Marron caught him in a heated embrace from behind. 

"Where are you going, niisan?"

"Breakfast."

"No." One pale hand ran purposefully down to teas the turgid organ between the older boy's thighs. Carrot squirmed, arching slightly into the delicate touch.

"Aren't you tired, at all?" the older boy demanded grabbing his brother's hand to still its taunting ministrations. 

"Of course not." Marron gently bit Carrots earlobe and then laved it with his tongue. The older boy sighed, reaching back caress his lover's face. 

"Even after…last night?" A brilliant crimson spread across the older boy's cheeks as he remembered last night, vividly. 

"Not particularly." To prove his point, Marron maneuvered his free hand to once again tease his older brother. Carrot squeaked and managed to break free. The younger boy issued a disappointed sigh and quickly gave chase as the other raced towards the bathroom. 

"I'm going to breakfast!" Carrot declared as he attempted to close the door. The two struggled on opposing sides of the door, till Marron decided to use his magic. 

The older boy jumped back as the door crumbled to the floor in a smoking ruin. Marron brushed back a length of black hair and smiled slightly. 

"No fair," Carrot pouted scrambling back towards the bathtub. 

"Breakfast can wait a little longer, niisan."

***

"Carrot, Marron, where were you two all morning?" Tira demanded as the two boys finally came down for lunch. 

"You know, couldn't get out of bed…or the bathroom," Carrot replied with a sheepish shrug and a pointed look in his brother's direction. Marron maintained a look of polite-interest-bordering-on-amusement. 

"Huh?"

"Nothing. What's for lunch?"

***

There it is: a fluffy CarrotxMarron shounen-ai piece. Lovely ain't it? Since I really can't stand writing PWP, this will turn into a collection of PWP's to assuage my self-respect. I love reading them, I just don't wanna write them. But I have fallen into a writer's block and this was the only way to help. Expect more, with no connection whatsoever, sometime in the future. 

This is the abridged version of breakfast (i.e. with out the lemony goodness) because of FF.net's new rating system (no NC-17). The unabridged version will be shortly posted at mediaminer.org. So if you want this story with the lemony goodness, you'll have to go there.


	2. Conversation

This story has **implied incest and slash**. If these offend you then immediately stop reading. Comments and criticisms are welcome. However, **flames will be removed**. This is a one shot story, and as such it should not be taken seriously. In addition, this is a **PWP**. With that to consider, this has no point. None. Don't look for any or you will be disappointed. This in no way represents the quality of work I normally submit. This was written for no real purpose, just enjoyment.

Rating: PG-13

Conversation

Soft veils of steam rose from the warm water and floated into the inky darkness of the arching sky. With a gentle rhythm the small water-ripples brushed against the rocky ledge enclosing them. The unintrusive and sensual scent of juniper and sandalwood hovered to tease the olfactory sense. 

"Beautiful," the blonde murmured, and then grinned when his comment evoked a scowl from his companion. "This spring," Gateau Mocha clarified.

"Sure," was all Marron Glace said, brushing back damp strands of black hair.

"So where's that unbeautiful brother of yours?"

"He's coming." The younger boy reclined against the stone ledge, though every now and then he cast a glance towards the bathhouse doors.

"I can't believe it." Gateau watched the black-haired boy with open attraction.

"What?"

"That…you know."

"Ah."

"Yeah." A silence thick and awkward enveloped them like the caressing steam. The two companions avoided each other's eyes, even as they searched for a way to salvage the flagging conversation.

"What do you think?" Marron finally queried. "Are you disgusted?" The blonde smiled sheepishly and scratched his head.

"No. Maybe at first. But hey, love conquers all, right?" A dreamy smile curved Marron's lips and his dark eyes became unfocused. "So…how are the girls taking it? It must've been a shock! Did Carrot survive _intact_?" The younger boy blushed slightly at his friend's innuendo, but answered candidly. 

"Chocolate has taken it the best, surprisingly. Now that she's over the whole 'kill Carrot' thing, she's been quite supportive." Marron frowned slightly. "Tira…she isn't handling this…situation so well. I think she is in denial right now. I'm worried about her."

"Chocolate, huh? Never thought she'd let the poor idiot go without more of a fight, or beating. Tira on the other hand…I kinda figured she'd be the one who'd be happy for you two." The younger boy sighed softly and turned his gaze toward the sky. 

"And you?"

"Like I said, I don't mind, not very much. I still think we should've slept together first." Gateau winked flirtatiously as the other cut him a wry glance. "We still could, if you want…"

"No thank you." The older boy shrugged and leaned against the rocky ledge. 

"So…is he good?"

"What?" Marron cried in surprise.

"Don't act so innocent. How is he?"

"I am not going to talk about that, Gateau. That's private."

"C'mon! At least give me some details, something to work with."

"What for?"

"I've always been curious…"

Marron delicately arched an eyebrow and regarded his companion with disbelief and amusement. "I thought you only liked 'beautiful' things."

"True. But he's always so…active. I have to wonder if that extends to other places. So?" The black-haired boy shook his head.

"I am happy." Gateau snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You are very good at evading questions without lying."

"I never could lie well," the boy admitted ruefully. 

"No details then?"

"No."

"Damn." Marron chuckled softly, stirring the water idly with one hand. 

"Besides, I will not let anyone else have him." He said it with a smile, but something darker shimmered in his eyes.

"Destined to be together?" Gateau queried, shrugging of the other's odd intensity.

"Perhaps."

"I see. I never had a chance, did I?" 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You two were always close, always connected somehow. I can't begrudge you this. If you're happy, then I won't push it…too much. I still think—"

"Of course, but no," Marron interjected quickly. 

"It was worth a try."

The younger boy laughed, flicking water playfully across the spring. Gateau was about to return the favor when the sliding partition of the bathhouse moved. A slightly intoxicated Carrot Glace stumbled out, his modesty preserved by a rather threadbare towel. 

"Niisan…" the younger Glace sighed.

"He hasn't changed at all," Gateau commented dryly. 

* * *

For all of you who wanted a more lemony version of Breakfast, it has been posted at mediaminer.org


	3. Sakura Kissed

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sorcerer Hunters, but that hasn't stopped me from writing about them.

****

Warning: This story contains the themes of incest, and sex, and male/male relationships. If any of these may offend you, then stop reading. If, however, you do read this, in spite of my warnings, and find it offensive, then I have to say it is your own fault. This scene is of an erotic nature, but I have attempted to write it as tastefully as my ability allows.

****

Note: I will not accept any flames, however, comments and criticisms are welcome. I am under the assumption that anyone reading this has a clear understanding of the difference between flames and criticisms so I don't have to explain it. Here are some reason why I don't accept flames: **1) **they generally include an attack on the author's character without regard to previous or future works that may or may not be in the same vein, **2)** not only are they childish, but they make the writer of them sound immature and not old enough to read the material contained herein, **3)** flames help neither the author nor the flamer to improve the work and, therefore, are not constructive, **4)** if something is so offensive as to elicit the impulse to flame then it is better forgotten and not dwelled upon, **5) **you waste time writing it and I waste time reading and then deleting it, **6)** it won't do you any good to point out my lack of scruples, morals, intelligence, sanity, etc., because not only don't I care, but I won't listen.

So, anyway, please review and no flames.

Sakura Kissed

At the behest of two domineering goddesses of pain I went in search of an elusive brunette. My mission was to conscript him into an assignment that might cost him his dignity if not his life. I felt no guilt. After all, if I went along with those two, I wouldn't be able to look at any pretty girls (and if I did there would be hell to pay). Thus I did the cowardly thing and looked for my younger brother so he could accompany the Misu sisters shopping. I knew he could probably handle their combined attitudes and offer a far better opinion on whatever they decided to get, especially clothing. Tira said I had no tact. If tact meant lying or sugar coating the truth, then I didn't want it. 

If he wanted solitude, Marron could be harder to find than a blue tulip. Fortunately, today he wanted to be away from civilization but not alone. I found him sitting cross-legged on the slope of a lush hill, one of his spell books opened in his lap, and a pair of reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He turned each page of the thick book with careful deliberation after thoroughly digesting every word. He looked so peaceful I almost left him to his reading, but an image of the Misu sister's surfaced and I hardened my heart. The was no way in hell I'd go shopping with them, if I could get someone else to do it.

The girls were like sisters and best friends to me, but there were some things I refused to do for or with them. That was why only my kind little brother could get me out of this. 

"Hey, Marron!" I called as I trotted to his side. He took off his glasses and offered me an attentive smile. "Are you busy?"

"I'm reading, but I can do that later."

"Good, because the girls want you to take them shopping."

"Indeed?" He closed his book gently and stared at me steadily. 

"Yep."

"Or is it because you don't to take a certain pair of dominatrix sisters and risk life and manhood?"

"That might be a part of it. So?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. "Will you?" Marron chuckled. 

"What should I ask you for in return?"

"'In return'?"

"Wouldn't this be worth some sort of favor?" he persisted while gently smiling. I noted the devious light in his black eyes. Hmm.

"You wouldn't do this out of the kindness of your heart, would you?"

"I would do anything, niisan."

"Really?"

"I still want the favor though," he told me standing up. 

"But you'll still do it?"

"I will."

"Thank you! Thank you so much. You're the best little brother," I declared throwing my arms around him. I wasn't going to die today. I wasn't going to die today. "The best. The very, very best." Laughing happily, I released him and plopped down upon the grass. Marron shook his head in indulgent amusement.

"I'll be back later. Hopefully you'll manage to stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

"Of course!" He laughed at my overly innocent reply and turned away. "Have fun, Marron."

"We shall see, ne niisan?" Feeling good, I lay back and watched him disappear over the rounded curve of the hill. My poor brother, I had just sent him into the lion's den. I wasn't going to die today!

***

"Niisan…" A soft voice intruded upon the vague fog of my mind. 

"Hmm?"

"Ni-isan…" I felt something tickle my cheek. Mumbling a protest I reluctantly opened my eyes. Long strands of black hair trailed across my face. I reached out and a caught a few. The vague wings of sleep brushed against the edges of my mind. I twined the strands around my fingers and gave a playful tug. My younger brother smiled down at me. 

"I'm awake. Hmm…It's dark." I looked past my brother and into the darkened sky. I blinked several times. It hadn't been dark when I fell asleep (not that I could remember falling asleep). How long had I been sleeping?

"You've been asleep for some time?"

"I don't remember it being dark, that's for sure." I released Marron's hair and let it trail across my fingers.

"I trust you didn't get into trouble."

"Me?" He chuckled and leaned back.

"Chasing girls…?" His soft voice slid into my ears. I sat up and met his dark eyes. 

"I was a good boy," I replied softly.

"Hmm? Good. I brought you a present, niisan."

"Really?" I loved presents, especially Marron's. He held up a carefully wrapped package tied up with twine. I grinned eagerly and made a grab for it. He laughed and lifted it out of reach. 

"Aren't you going to ask me how my day went, niisan?" I eyed the package just out of reach with excitement. 

"How was taking the two queens of pain out shopping, little brother?" I asked dutifully. Present! Present! Present!

"Delightfully uneventful." With a bemused shake of his head, Marron sat down beside me. 

"That's good.

"Guess what I discovered there?"

"Does it involve the present, by any chance?"

"It does."

"What?" With careful deliberation he unwrapped the package, out of my reach. Present! Present! Present!

"Remember these, niisan?" He held up a single, delicious-looking Sakura-mochi upon the palm of his hand. I eagerly grabbed and bit into it. The sweet-salty flavor washed over my tongue. Bliss. 

"Wow, I haven't had one since…" I cocked my head to one side and thought back. Slowly I filtered through the jumble of disorderly memories in my mind. I remembered being on a similar hill, though quite far away now. "I was…what? Fourteen? Fifteen?" I took another contemplative bite. 

"Thirteen. I was twelve," Marron corrected with a small chuckle. Man, he had a good memory. 

"Right. Right. Didn't…mom make them for us?" I popped the rest into my mouth and chewed.

"Yes."

"Those were good." I started to lick the remaining bits from my fingers, but Marron stopped me. "Hmm?" He smiled slightly and brought my captured hand to his lips. "Umm?" A small shiver ran down my spine as he slid my index finger into the warm cavity of his mouth. Slowly he laved it with his dexterous tongue. "M-Marron!"

"Hmm?" Languidly his eyes slid closed. It felt as if he was touching something more intimate inside of me. That look of lazy pleasure drove up my pulse. He withdrew the digit and blew softly against it. My breath sputtered out and goose bumps rose all over my flesh. Carefully he ministered to the remaining fingers. By the time he finished my breathing was more than slightly erratic. 

"M-Marron…" My cheeks felt flushed. My body felt flushed. His smile widened. He was perfectly aware of his affect on me. When had my little brother become such a…

"Remember now, niisan?"

***

I savored the salty-sweet flavor and unique texture or my mom's Sakura-mochi. For once the threat of an angry mother didn't hover over my pleasure. She had given me these, instead of me pilfering them while she was distracted. I took small bites and rolled the mochi about my tongue to fully experience every facet of its delicious taste. Bliss. 

"Niisan?"

"Over here." I watched my little brother climb up the hill. An oddly distracted air surrounded him. I finished another mochi by the time he reached me. "Are you okay?" I asked noticing his flushed cheeks. Marron was in great shape so the color in his cheeks couldn't be from exertion. 

"I've never k-kissed a girl," he murmured softly. Without a word I handed him the last mochi. He accepted without question and took a bite. "Ever other boy my age has."

"Who told you that?"

"_Those_ boys." I knew of whom he spoke and felt a firebrand of anger pierce my mind. _Those_ boys had made my little brother's life a living hell.

"I see," my voice grated out lowly. I would take care of them later when Marron wasn't around. I knew I couldn't act like I was protecting him. He had to be strong, and if I always ran to his rescue then he wouldn't become strong. Of course that didn't mean that I couldn't avenge him when he wasn't looking. 

"I don't even know how to kiss." He stared at me, eyes begging me to understand.

"Well, it's not that hard. You just kinda…you just have to do it. You can't really learn it except through experience. You know?" He looked away. I watched him think over my words. I thought of how I was going to give _those_ boys hell. 

"That is the point though, niisan. I _don't_ know."

"Go kiss a girl then," I suggested with a laugh. He cut me an inscrutably glance. 

"I wouldn't want to disappoint her."

"You won't. You're good at anything you do. Trust me."

"Will you teach me? Please?"

"Wha…?" I shifted, unsure of how to respond. His eyes, dark and earnest, searched my blushing face. Then he looked away and a sort of soul-deep disappointment sagged his shoulders. "Marron?"

"It's alright, niisan. I won't ask you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable." His soft voice, filled with some manner of shattered hope, made me feel ashamed for failing him. He rarely asked for anything from anyone. 

"It's fine. No big deal." His smile, so sweet I could almost taste it, blinded me. I was going to teach my little brother how to kiss, and to hell with my acute discomfort. It would sure save him many a slapped cheek later on. 

"What should I do?" he questioned with restrained eagerness. Carefully I took him by the shoulders and turned him so that he fully faced me. I could do this. No big deal.

"First tilt your head a bit." I tilted his head. The intensity of his black eyes unnerved me. "Then purse your lips. Not that much! Okay, that's good." A nervous sweat broke out upon my forehead. If anyone caught us…I knew that such things were ridiculed and thought disgusting, but my role as the oldest told me that I had to teach him everything he needed to know. Torn between the two thoughts, I told Marron to close his eyes. Swallowing the think lump forming in my throat, I tightened my hands upon his shoulders. I could do this. It was my duty as the oldest. No big deal. 

A strange shivering shook his slender frame and the flush from earlier, which had been fading, flared up with feverish intensity.

"Are you okay, Marron?" 

"Yes," he answered with only the barest movement of lips. 

"Okay." Squeezing my eyes closed, I darted in. Our lips touched for an instant before I jerked away with flaming cheeks. "See, Marron, nothing to it." I laughed it off and turned away slightly.

"Niisan, can I practice?" His whispered question froze me.

"Practice?"

"Please, niisan." I cut a quick glance at his earnest face before nodding slowly. Silently I prayed that no one would see us. I could handle whatever anyone said, but my little brother…He already dealt with enough as it was.

"Okay. No big deal." I turned back to him. 

"Close your eyes." My eyes snapped close at his command. I waited tensely and felt time crawl by with a steady itch across my skin. 

I started when his cool hands cupped my face. His warm breath brushed against my mouth, and again I waited. One quick kiss and it would be over. I could handle a quick, platonic peck. 

"Niisan…" He murmured my name with reverence and fear…Fear of what? His swept over mine with startling delicacy. Expecting him to pull away, I started to open my eyes, a joke ready on my tongue. Suddenly his hands tightened and I found his mouth moving fiercely against mine. Shock immobilized me. He kissed me as if he was trying to crawl into my mouth. 

I jerked back and followed. Sprawled upon my back and pinned down by my not quite so little, little brother, I couldn't move. I couldn't push him away, not with the gentle velvet of his lips on mine. Blood rushed beneath my skin in heated waves. I could taste the salty-sweet taste of my mother's mochi on the moist tongue that pushed boldly into my bewildered mouth. 

***

"I remember now."

"Hmm." Marron's skilled mouth roamed my neck and thoroughly distracted me. Long fingers gripped my head to hold me still while an adroit hand ventured down.

"You didn't want to just…learn, did you?" I demanded breathlessly. 

"You were my first kiss, niisan." He nibbled along my jaw line. My heart beat pulsed furiously wherever he touched me. Fire burned through nerves and flowed downward to coil in molten ribbons about my stomach…lower. 

"That's not an—" My voice dissolved into throaty moans as he toyed with my eager erection. So delicious. I could taste my little brother. I could feel the silk of his hair and smooth flesh. I could smell his subtle fragrance and hear the thunder of his heart. I devoured him with my passion and my love. 

We tumbled to the cool grass, clothing mostly scattered about us. Deep-throated moans emerged my willing mouth as he teased me mercilessly with hands and lips. Tension, wickedly voracious, consumed me under the deliberate ministrations of my little brother. My back bowed under the force, but he released me. 

"Marron!" I glowered up at him, body pulsing with the desperate need for release. 

"Hmm?" The tease smiled with such innocence.

"You had best finish this or I'll be very unhappy," I growled dragging him down for a rough kiss. 

"We wouldn't want that, ne niisan?" Without another word he raised my hips and…

I screamed at the intrusion. So…delicious. I couldn't draw breath fast enough to match the furious tempo of his thrusts. So…

He pressed into me, crushing me into the grass. I arched up upwards, seeking deeper contact. He whispered my name faintly. He was so determined for me to reach my completion first. He didn't have long to wait. The wicked tension, which he had so diligently worked up, broke over me in violent waves.

A thousand arcs of electricity shot through my body. I couldn't contain such fire, such…

My little brother groaned throatily as he found his own climax. I felt him shudder within me and smiled. I held his still quivering body against my own. Goosebumps rose across my exposed flesh from the night-chilled air. Marron seemed unaware as he cuddled closer.

"We should get back," I murmured around the lingering sweetness of our intercourse.

"Of course." Slowly he withdrew and sat up, unashamed of his state of undress. "You still owe me a favor, niisan."

"You still remember?"

"It will take more than passionate lovemaking to make me forget," he told me with a dark smile.

"What do you want?"

"Later, niisan. I will tell you later."

***

From Sarryn:

There ya go: fluffy incest for the masses. Hope you had fun. Please review and don't flame me if you could be so considerate. 


	4. Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sorcerer Hunters, but that hasn't stopped me from writing about them.

****

Warning: This story contains the themes of incest, and sex, and male/male relationships. If any of these may offend you, then stop reading. If, however, you do read this, in spite of my warnings, and find it offensive, then I have to say it is your own fault. This scene is of an erotic nature, but I have attempted to write it as tastefully as my ability allows.

****

Note: I will not accept any flames, however, comments and criticisms are welcome. I am under the assumption that anyone reading this has a clear understanding of the difference between flames and criticisms so I don't have to explain it. Here are some reason why I don't accept flames: **1) **they generally include an attack on the author's character without regard to previous or future works that may or may not be in the same vein, **2)** not only are they childish, but they make the writer of them sound immature and not old enough to read the material contained herein, **3)** flames help neither the author nor the flamer to improve the work and, therefore, are not constructive, **4)** if something is so offensive as to elicit the impulse to flame then it is better forgotten and not dwelled upon, **5) **you waste time writing it and I waste time reading and then deleting it, **6)** it won't do you any good to point out my lack of scruples, morals, intelligence, sanity, etc., because not only don't I care, but I won't listen.

So, anyway, please review and no flames.

Secret

I know your secret, the one you keep in the darkest parts of your being. Do you know that I know? You must. Your eyes have a new intensity to them. Dark pools of moving power stare at me from behind your thin-rimmed reading glasses. The air seems strangely electric like the moment before some momentous release of energy. 

I've been thinking about your secret. I don't know what to say to you, what to do. I'm still in shock. What would the others say? Or do they already know? Did you tell them, but never told me? I thought we kept no secrets…well…not big ones like this. But now it isn't a secret anymore, is it? And still I'm in shock, confused, maybe even frightened, not of you, of course, but of myself, of my own secrets that are hidden from my consciousness. Too many 'if's fog my mind, weigh me down and fatigue me. So many decisions can be made, will have to be made, now that I know your secret.

You ask me what's wrong. You're probably wondering why I'm watching you. I reply, "I'm thinking." You smile and wonder with light mocking if the world is ending. Me thinking. Me. Thinking. Those words don't come together too often in my case. But I have been thinking. You have a secret.

I feel it slid about the damp cavity of my mouth. The secret balances precariously upon the tip of my tongue and threatens verbal suicide. I sense destruction, the end. If I give voice to this dark secret, will we be trapped in an internecine affair? We are linked already.

You disturb my thoughts with your elegant movements as you approach me with concern. Your face is ever the open book. You could never lie convincingly. Could you lie convincingly to save my life? It's funny that you can't bring yourself to lie like the rest of us. You have become the master of evasive ambiguity. You manage to skirt outright falsehoods and maintain a perimeter of inexact truths. 

"What are you thinking?" you ask softly as you sit beside me on the window seat. The book in your hands is worn down to the cardboard backing in some places from years of handling. The tattered leather spine shows a myriad of hairline cracks indicating places where the book was opened for prolonged periods. Have you been staying up late and studying again? Another secret…How many do you have now? Or is it still the one? The one I know, now. 

"Honestly?" You nod. I tilt my head back and glance down at you through nearly closed lids. My eyelashes blur your face into light and shadows, yet your eyes remain brilliant, piercing. Pierced. 

My mouth moves slowly as if tasting the words I'm about to issue. I must be precise. I must be economical. Like clouds the words fill my lips and press against the back of my teeth, my lips, and hover at the exit to the outside. Only one escapes

"You." You look surprised, or the blur of your face seems to be. I lower my head and open my eyes wider. You come into focus. I am unnerved at the intensity thrumming through your body. Are you waiting in anticipation? Apprehension? What will I say? Are you a mind reader?

No, you read bodies, not minds. But bodies often more clearly illustrate the thoughts with greater facility than vocal projections. Maybe my face and my body are open books to you. But I am a fresh book. Untouched by the dedicated scholar. My pages remain uncut, though my exterior retains the darkness where I have been shelved. Within my papery core a secret has been written. Your secret is now written. 

"About me?" you ask with a soft, disbelieving laugh. "I am not that fascinating a study." Your eyes watch me, peer into the corners of my brain and probe the ethereal thoughts drifting about. I am convinced you know that I know your secret. 

"I know," I tell you softly, gently as if you are still a child. Perhaps that's where my fault lies. I am like a parent who can't believe that the child is grown and capable of making decisions, of feeling the harsh edge of reality. I still see you holding my hand in the lush darkness of the forest outside our house. I still feel you trembling with fear as I pretend to be brave and grown up. Now you're taller than I am. 

Your face pales beautifully with those two words. You seem unable to articulate the pounding of your mind. Then you withdraw from me emotionally. Calmly you ask me what I know. I stare at you with failing courage. I don't want things to change. I do. I'm still torn by the angry ravens of ambivalence. To change or not to change, which would inflict the greatest wounds? Which would lessen the pain? Are you in pain?

"I know…"

Your secret.

***

From Sarryn:

This is another one of my forays into different styles of writing. The intention was to blend together a sort of first/second PoV stream of musings. I'm not thrilled with it, but I don't hate myself for it, either. That says a lot. 

For all intents and purposes, it is a Carrot/Marron piece. Carrot's the 'I,' and Marron's the 'you.' Of course, if you hate/despise that pairing, then you can pretend that it's whoever you want it to be. Imaginations are wonderful things, aren't they? Additionally, they aren't a couple in this writing. This collection of PWP's is comprised of independent works, though they do seem to have a common thread.

Why did I leave it off there? Well, an old elementary school teacher once told me that it is good to leave the reader thinking. This is my pathetic attempt to do just that. You may conclude this how ever you wish, whether mentally or by actually writing something out. Upon the latter idea, I would be thrilled if someone considered this a challenge and decided to run with it, but whatever. 

If anyone feels inclined to point out that Marron doesn't wear glasses, I will strongly disagree and then send you links to sites that show a picture of Marron wearing glasses. He, apparently and according to the SH creator, needs them for reading only. He doesn't seem to get much of a chance to read in the series, though. Poor lad. 

Much Love,

S-girl


	5. Sex

"We need to have sex right now." Carrot Glace, infamous womanizer and free spirit, choked violently upon the water he had been drinking. He hunched over and coughed for a few moments. Finally, he raised watering eyes to stare at his younger brother with shock.

"What?" Marron rolled his eyes in irritation and removed the glass of water from his brother's trembling hands.

"We need to have sex. Right. Now."

"What?"

"Niisan." Carrot straightened and ran an agitated hand through his spiky hair. 

"I heard you," he answered with another cough. "What the hell are you saying?"

"We need to have sex." The older boy grimaced and waved the words away.

"And why?" Marron shrugged and carefully placed the glass of water on a nearby table.

"I think we should."

"Good for you. Why now and why me?"

"I want to and I want you. Besides you're still a virgin."

"What has _that_ got to do with anything?"

"You chase a lot of girls."

"So?"

"What if they have an STD?" Carrot blinked.

"You wouldn't want to catch it, would you?" Marron looked reasonable. Carrot looked bewildered.

"Of course not!"

"So why not choose a partner you're sure of?"

"I…You're my brother, Marron. And you're a guy."

"So why haven't you slept with Tira or Chocolat? Both seem very willing."

"Because…they're scary and violent."

"Tira?"

"When she transforms, yeah!"

"The girls you chase seem to reject you rather violently."

"That's different."

"How so?"

"I won't have to deal with them on a regular basis."

"So you're looking for a one night stand, niisan?" Marron queried with a small smile. Carrot frowned and scratched his head.

"No…"

"You want love?"

"That'd be…nice."

"But you don't want to deal with Tira or Chocolat because you'd see them later on?"

"Uh…sorta."

"You do realize that makes very little sense, niisan." Carrot blushed and stared pointedly at a spot over his brother's right shoulder. 

"I don't love them, though."

"So you want to have sex with someone you love?"

"Kinda."

"Do you love the girls you chase?"

"Um…"

"Do you love me, niisan?"

"Of course, Marron. You're my little brother."

"Then we should have sex."

"Well—what?"

"What now?"

"Hello-o, you're my brother and a guy."

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'?"

"It doesn't bother me."

"Good for you. It bothers me."

"Why?"

"How can you even ask that?"

"Quite easily," Marron replied with a Gallic shrug. Carrot met his eyes and shook his head.

"Maybe you're the one who needs to have sex."

"I do."

"So why drag me into this?"

"Because both of us need to. It seems quite logical and more efficient if we satisfy the need together."

"Ri-ight." Carrot didn't look convinced.

"You are aware that I'm quite determined."

"Stubborn, too."

"Exactly. So we should have sex." 

"You're not giving up are you?"

"No."

"Fine. We'll have all the sex you want. However, don't even think that this'll happen again." Marron smiled brilliantly and pounced upon his older brother. 

"Unless you like it, niisan." Carrot's response to that was drowned in a hot kiss. 

***

From Sarryn:

I have no excuse for this one. It's…it's just for fun. You couldn't drown a baby in the plot, because there wasn't any. Marron wants to have sex with Carrot. They don't have a sexual relationship, yet. Now they do. Wasn't that fun?

REVIEW, if you're brave enough.


End file.
